This invention relates to a holding device for a dental prosthetic structure, and more particularly to a dental post provided with a restorative material retainer for connecting a dental prosthetic structure to a tooth stub in a patient's mouth.
A dental prosthetic structure, such as a false tooth, crown or the like, is frequently utilized as an addition to an existing structure in the patient's mouth to replace missing or damaged dentine. In some cases, the prosthetic structure is built upon a tooth stub, while in other cases it is placed on the jaw bone itself. In either case, it is necessary to provide a holding device to securely retain the dental prosthetic structure in suitable position relative to the patient's natural teeth.
Numerous holding devices have been proposed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,212 describes a dental prosthetic construction having a holding device which secures the structure to the existing tooth by means of a sleeve inserted into the tooth stub with a locking post located in the sleeve and extending upward into the prosthetic structure. Another dental prosthetic assembly is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,943 which describes a sleeve insertable into the tooth stub having a bent over upper rod portion which enters the sleeve and hooks into the dental prosthetic structure. Still another type of holding device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,953.
The present device provides a new and novel dental holding device for a dental prosthetic structure which provides a secure retention of the prosthetic structure and a secure holding of the dental restorative material with respect to the existing tooth stub.